yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight in Japan
Midnight in Japan is the fourth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Luna was very unhappy and feeling sad, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Hiro decided to cheer her up by going to Japan for a vacation with Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown, their families, the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones. Hiro was looking forward to see his old home again and even his friends while Yuna remembers when she first visits Japan as a baby filly. Luna feeling sad/At Golden Oaks Library One day, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals. Then, Her mother, Princess Luna was feeling a little bit sad. She couldn't get her mind off of her responsibilities as ruler of the night. Later, Yuna went to go gather her friends at the Golden Oaks Library. Soon, They had a discussion about spending the night in Japan. Deciding to cheer Luna up/Flying to Japan ???, . Yuna packed up her things and Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, Solarna and Sharon , Snowdrop , Luna and Hiro , Princess Celestia , ???? , ???? , ???? , ???? and ????. In the vehicle room, ???? . , . In ???? (on the way to Japan), ??? was making the video with a video camera. Dusty and his helper, Pedro, was playing a guessing game (Man or Woman). ????, Solarna, Sharon and Tyrone was listening to music (like Gravity Falls theme song, After Today, Stand Out, On the Open Road, I2I, ???? and ????). Yuna was watching TV with shows like ????, ????, Gravity Falls, ??? and ????. Luna , . ????? . So, Yuna went to sleep with ???? while flying to Japan. Arriving at Japan/Tokyo, Japan At the Hotel/Meeting Shu Todoroki and Samurai Jack The Sushi Restaurant/Seeing the Import Cars Yuna remembers/Back to the Hotel A Bonsai Tree for Luna Back Home/The Brand New Adviser for Luna and Hiro Trivia *Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kubo, Monkey, Beetle, ????, ???? and ???? will make their appearance in this episode. *Chi-Fu will became the adviser for Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. *This is when Princess Yuna, her friends, cousins, families, the Ninjago Team, Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones takes a vacation in Japan to cheer Luna up. *Princess Luna will get her very own Bonsai tree. *Princess Yuna's favorite Japanese TV Shows will be Power Rangers Samurai, Samurai Jack, the Galaxy Express 999, Galaxy Railways, Pokémon, ????, ???? and ????. *This is the first time that ????. *Princess Yuna will remember that she goes to Japan for the very first time since she was a baby. Songs and Score #???? #???? #???? #???? Transcript *Midnight in Japan (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225